A New Journey
by YUUdeParallel
Summary: Set at the end of Pokemon B&W 2, with the reunion of N and Touya (Hilbert) with a few others, starting on a new journey together. Possibly appearing Pairing: NxTouya (Hilbert)
1. Prologue

**Story set at the end of the game Pokemon Black and White Version 2, with some elements from the Pokemon Anime as well. That is, Ash and company would soon appear in the scene too! Zekrom now belongs to Kyouhei (Nate), and Reshiram is with Touya (Hilbert); Kyouhei is the new Pokemon League Champion but Touya was not the (active) previous Champion (reasons to be explained in later chapters).**

**NxTouya Pairing (which may or may not appear depending...).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfiction; characters, Pokemon and settings belong to Nintendo!**

**"(normal conversation)"**

**_'(telepathy/Pokemon conversation)'_**

* * *

**Prologue**

"You won, Kyouhei." He smiled, blue eyes sparkling with warmth. "I guess that's it for now, then."

Kyouhei frowned slightly, "What are you planning to do now, N-san?" The man with tea green hair has always seemed so distant from everyone, as if there was nobody he could depend upon, except for his Pokemon friends.

"I remember something Zekrom told me once..." He looked up to the sky, his voice soft and passive, "Zekrom and Reshiram are searching for new possibilities by walking alongside humans... Meanwhile, those that live in the wild try to better themselves without relying on someone else. There are many different Pokemon, and their different ways of living... That is the true freedom of Pokemon. That is what connects Pokemon to us."

"N-san?"

"I will set off on another journey, Kyouhei." His gaze focused calmly and steadily on Kyouhei, "There are still many Pokemon in the world I should talk to." He paused, and added a little later in a somewhat drifting voice, "... and there is also a Trainer I want to tell how I feel..."

Kyouhei was taken by surprise.

"Is it the Trainer that you talked about back in the Castle?" Perhaps, perhaps he has someone that he relies upon, after all.

He remembered N's words after their battle in the Castle.

_"Kyouhei, go to the Dragonspiral Tower. I will... I'll search for that Trainer I battled two years ago. And... I plan to say thank you."_

He was looking at him, but his gaze went far beyond, as though he was looking at someone else right through Kyouhei. He remembered it fairly clearly because it was unusual that N was looking so much more "human," much friendlier and sociable than the first time they met.

This feeling became stronger when he met N again by coincidence at the Ferris Wheel in Nimbasa City.

_"You... remind me of that Trainer. Now that I think about it, we both rode this Ferris Wheel, too. Making dreams come true is hard... I wonder if we will meet again."_

He was extremely quiet on the Ferris Wheel, and clearly distressed, even a little frustrated. It was the first time that Kyouhei felt that he was lonely, and eager for the companionship of something, or someone other than his Pokemon friends.

_"... That made me remember that day... Sorry. I'll be going."_

"N-san?"

N merely smiled.

* * *

"Reshiram?" The teenager pulled his cap on tighter as he held on to Reshiram, "What's the matter? You seem to be a little restless today."

Reshiram continued flying forward, grunting softly as a reply.

"Are you okay?" He patted the sides of Reshiram worriedly, "I won't be able to let you out in the city, should we call it a day and retreat to the woods instead?"

Reshiram nuzzled its Trainer affectionately, '_It's fine_.' It sensed something familiar in the city they are headed towards... but it would be good if they could meet again, it supposed.

"Well, if you say so..." He hugged back lightly, "I wonder whether Cheren is in town; I heard that he became the new gym leader in Aspertia City. Actually, I should have gone home first, shouldn't I?"

Reshiram did not reply, it knew that the teenager was merely nervous about meeting his friends and family after being away for two years.

"Maybe we should head home after Aspertia, and visit the League after that before going on another adventure. What do you think, Reshiram?"

'_As you wish._'

* * *

**This is the end for the Prologue, please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is up!**

**Thanks to Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada for the encouraging first review :D It was really great to see your review TUS, I'll try to keep up with expectations *winkwink* and to enjoy the process as well... ^_^**

**I have to admit first that my writing tends to have a slow story progression and I have an abnormal fixation for details... Please don't mind the slow pace of the story right now, it'll probably speed up in the next few chapters, although I'm more comfortable with the current pace ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

N walked along the forest path that lead towards Aspertia City, immersed in his own thoughts.

It has been 2 years since they last met, and to be truthful, they did not depart on relatively good terms either. The outcome of his battle with Ghetsis was astounding, yet he was confused - he knew that the boy had a point in his view on the relationship between humans and Pokemon; but it was difficult to fully acknowledge that his own perspective and objective in life was skewed - so he chose to flee the situation, as cowardly as it may seem.

He remembered the boy's astonishment, and his voice calling out his name as he rode off on Zekrom. The boy was kind, friendly and ever so full with empathy; accepting him for who he was, and never changing his attitude towards him even as he confessed his true identity on the Ferris Wheel in Nimbasa City.

But he had to clear his thoughts first, before he could find the courage and appropriate mindset to face that boy again. He needed to observe more of the relationships between human and Pokemon, understand their emotions and bonds, and derive a new worldview.

He did meet a lot of people on his journey, warm and kind people treating Pokemon as their family, enthusiastic trainers sharing their ambitions with their Pokemon; and he met more Pokemon - those who were curious, understanding, affectionate towards and comfortable around people. Needless to say, there were occurrences of those with evil intent but they were nearly always defeated, especially that the revived Team Plasma and Ghetsis have been taken care of now.

He learnt a lot, keeping the boy's dream in mind, that the world was larger and more diverse than he thought. He understood and accepted that Pokemon could reach their full potential by being with humans, it was the bond that has significance far beyond the confinement of a Pokeball. Perhaps it was time to meet him again, to tell him about his newfound ideals..., and to say thank you.

Kyouhei was one of the trainers who constantly reminded N of him. They were similar in their relationship with their Pokemon, both caring and gentle in nature, indifferent to his affiliations with Team Plasma and Ghetsis.

And then there was Ash, the boy who has so much faith in his Pokemon and their bonds. They way he treated his Pokemon was so similar to him, so inseparable and interdependent. But Ash was less composed and a little more naive than him - perhaps it was due to age differences - he was always more calm and prepared for all sorts of situations.

To think about it, N really missed him. Well, a lot, in fact.

This was weird, in a sense that they were never really friends. They were rivals, and battled numerous times, with their dreams and ideals conflicting all the time.

Yet again, N always felt that, maybe, the boy's dream was not all that inconceivable after all; and he knew that the boy had never rejected his ideal, although he expressed disagreement in his solution.

But it is difficult for N to describe their relationship and his feelings towards him. Friendship, perhaps? That could explain why he felt the strong urge to say "thank you." But was it merely that? He longed for his companionship as well, if circumstances permit, he wanted to learn more about him. His dreams, his likes and dislikes, his Pokemon, his journey and adventures...

"Hey, N-san!"

A familiar voice brought him back from his wandering thoughts. N turned around to find Ash and company running up to him. "Ash! What a coincidence."

"It's good to see you, N-san! It's been so long since we last saw you! Where have you been?" Ash was his old joyful self.

"N-san!" Iris joined in.

Cilan was the last to catch up with them, "Good afternoon, N-san. We heard news of a carnival in Aspertia City, are you heading there as well?"

"A carnival?" N shook his head, "I was just travelling around."

"Are you travelling alone, N-san?" Iris questioned, "Isn't that a little lonely? Why don't you join us for the while, N-san?"

"Yeah, N-san, you should join us! We could go to the carnival together!"

Cilan added promptly, "Although I think we should have lunch before heading to the carnival, that is."

N smiled, "Sure." He saw no problem with that, since he had no specific destination for the time being, and he quite missed the presence of "friends" around...

As they continued walking towards Aspertia City, they filled in episodes of their adventures to each other, until a disruption occurred (as usual).

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out as he felt Pikachu being yanked away from his shoulders. "Pikachu! What's happening?!"

"What a question, twerpish indeed!" came the somewhat familiar reply.

"We'll answer these questions when we feel the need!"

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"And now gather..."

Iris was the first to interrupt, "Not you guys again!"

"Give me back my Pikachu!" Ash had little patience for their motto. "Pikachu!"

"Pikapi!" came the distraught reply as he was enclosed in a electric-proof cage.

"Hey, twerps!" Jessie was greatly dissatisfied, "you should have allowed us to finish our motto at the very least!"

"I don't have time for your stupid mottos! Just give me back my Pikachu!" Ash shouted in response. "Pikachu, hold on okay, I'll be right there!"

"Not so fast, twerps!" James pulled out his Pokeball, "Go, Amoonguss! Stun spore!"

"Wha...!" Ash and company was surrounded by a cloud of dust, "Hey, Team Rocket, shouldn't you guys have given up on Pikachu already?"

"Team Rocket never gives up, twerp! Our boss is no longer interested in this region so... What else to do?" The trio scrambled onto their signature Meowth hot-air balloon, preparing for take-off.

"Wait, give me back my Pikachu!" Ash rushed to catch up, calling upon Snivy as he went, "Snivy, reach for Pikachu!"

"Amoonguss, body slam!" James gave the command from the hot-air balloon. "Keep the twerp and his Snivy away from us!"

Amoonguss proved to be a strong Pokemon, pushing Ash, and Snivy who was in his arms, down to the ground as they attempted to stop the hot-air balloon from taking off.

"Ouch!"

"Ash! Are you alright?" Cilan called out worriedly.

Ash pushed himself up from the ground, gritting his teeth as he watched Team Rocket's balloon gaining altitude, "I'm fine, but Pikachu...!"

"Mienou, Aura Sphere!"

An unfamiliar voice sounded from the woods, followed by a Mienshao bolting out gracefully, sending an Aura Sphere at Team Rocket before they could react. Unsurprisingly, the ever-so-vulnerable hot-air balloon burst under the attack, sending Team Rocket into the air.

"Oh no, looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again...!"

The cage containing Pikachu fell rapidly downwards, with Ash hurriedly dashing forward trying to catch it in time, "No, Pikachu!"

"Hinomi, Psychic."

The cage suddenly stopped in midair, surrounded by a light blue aura, apparently coming from the psychic waves holding it up in the air, allowing the cage to slowly descent into Ash's outstretched arm.

"What was that?" Iris and Cilan looked around, only to find a Chandelier spinning itself around merrily. "A Chandelure? It can't be from the wild can it?"

A teenager emerged from the woods next to the path they have been following along the way, brushing a few leaves from his cap, smiling gently at them, "Are you guys okay?"

N stopped dead in his tracks.

It seems that his hair has grown longer since he last saw him, and he gained a few centimeters in height, N supposed, but his features remained largely unchanged, the curve in his smile, the warmth in his eyes, the gentle and calming tone in his voice - it is most definitely him. The boy that he was looking for as he started his new journey.

"Touya?"

* * *

**The Pokemon Team that Touya has in the story is actually based off my own Pokemon Black game... and I nicknamed the Pokemon to distinguish them from other Pokemon.**

**Touya's Team includes: Serperior - Shinoba (篠葉****), Chandelure - Hinomi (火見****), Swanna - Mizuki (水季****), Zebstrika - Denchi (デンチ****), Mienshao - Mienou (ミエン翁****) and Reshiram - just Reshiram.**

**After updating I'm starting to feel guilty... I should be finishing my essay and not updating fanfics! Oh well, Please Read and Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here~! Haven't been in the mood to write due to multiple assignment deadlines...**

**Just to clarify somethings: The story would be mainly based on the game and some parts on the anime, just as this chapter did (I don't read the manga because there are simply too many versions and I can't differentiate them); but because the main focus in on N and Touya, anime characters that are needed for the time being would eventually leave the scene :)**

**I've put in Team Rocket as a joke, but I doubt that they will be appearing in future chapters at all; Ash and company would probably remain in the scene for a while since I need Cilan there :S**

*******_wagamama _****refers to being a little self-centred, but not to the extreme****_, _****often tolerated for children and when it is deemed cute (****_kawaii, or amae_****) - I couldn't find an English substitute so I used the Japanese term.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Touya?"

The boy seemed surprised upon hearing his name being called, as he turned his gaze towards N, allowing their eyes to meet. He blinked, and was silent for a few seconds, before muttering softly, "…N-san?"

So that was why Reshiram appeared to be so restless on their way here.

Touya had to admit that he did imagine meeting N again someday as he continued his adventure around the Unova region – well, it was partially the reason he decided to leave the League, really – but to see him under an unanticipated situation wasn't what he had in mind.

Touya was never a person for surprises, whether he was the one preparing it or receiving it; he was sure he looked dumbfounded and unsettled right now, yet he couldn't find the right words to say at the moment.

"Nice to see you" – It's not as if they are on such good terms, he supposed.

"How are you" – Too cliché.

"Where have you been?" – Too abrupt.

"I was looking for you" - …Weird, and completely inappropriate.

So he ended up just staring blankly at N, his expression apparent that he was searching for things to say but nothing came out.

"Touya." N called his name again, eyes literally sparkling with amusement. The boy was as innocent as ever, always precise and composed in battles and Pokemon-related issues, but seemed to lack experience in other forms of relationships and socialisation. N always thought that his reactions were pretty cute, although Touya may not agree. "It's been a long time since I last saw you. How have you been?"

"…Huh?" Caught off guard again since he wasn't expecting such a response, "…fine, I guess?"

Cilan was the first to break his awkwardness, "Touya-kun? I heard that you left the League, but to see you here is really surprising. Were you in Unova all along?"

"Cilan-san." Touya just recognised him, "I was repeating the route I went along on my first trip, although, well… I didn't go around the Pokemon Gyms."

"You should have heard Elesa complaining about you vanishing off without leaving a contact or something…" And then he realised, "So you _purposefully_ avoided the Gyms?"

"My Xtransceiver broke down." He smiled a little too sheepishly. "… and I forgot about it for a long time." He added quickly.

N was amused. It was obvious that this wasn't the truth, but Cilan doesn't look very much bothered about it either.

"You better fix it then, or you might find her fuming if you get caught by her anytime soon." And Elesa isn't going to miss the carnival their heading towards, he added silently.

Touya opened his mouth as if to say something, but stopped and sighed in the end, "I guess I should." Two years, it's been long enough.

Cilan looked at him understandingly, "Just before we forget, I think we have some introductions to do?"

"Hi, I'm Ash, nice to meet you!" Ash shook his hand, pointing towards Pikachu on his shoulders, "And this is Pikachu, thanks for just now!"

"I'm Iris, and this is Axew." Iris added after him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Touya." He smiled, just like N remembered when they first met, before he interrupted his conversation with his friend… Cheren, was it?

They invited Touya to join in for lunch and a trip to the carnival when they learned that he was heading for the same destination.

"So Touya-kun is the Pokemon League Champion?" Iris looked shocked, "But you don't look much older than us!"

"… I'm 17 already." And the new League Champion is probably younger than him… "But I left the League shortly after winning, and since there is a new champion now, I don't think that I'm the title-holder… am I?" He directed the latter half of his question towards Cilan.

"On the official records, you were the Champion." Cilan stated as-a-matter-of-factly, "Just that Alder-san resumed the position as relief when you left."

"Oh." He mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

"That reminds me – there's a lot of media around for the reporting of the carnival, you should probably look out for them." Cilan graciously ladled the soup into the Touya's bowl, filling it to its brim.

"Why?"

"They have been trying to get an interview with you ever since you won the League… The League tried to protect your identity and refused to give out personal information without your consent but it only increased their interest in you; I think they have titled you 'The Mythical Champion' or something, great title isn't it?"

"Why not the new Champion?!" Touya slumped in his seat; two years and they haven't given up yet?

"No news is as great as the boy who ended every League battle under 10 minutes, especially when the League allows his _wagamama_ to leave the position while preserving his title." Cilan winked, "You know, secrecy is the best spices for media."

The boy slumped even further down, "I'm sure they did it on purpose…"

"But why did you leave the League?" Iris was very curious, "Isn't it great to achieve the Champion title? Ash would be overjoyed if he got that."

"Hey!" Ash took a second to protest while chewing on his food.

"Because…" Touya's eyes darted towards N who was sitting beside him, quietly listening to their conversation; and faltered away when he realised that N was looking directly back at him, "… erm, a lot of reasons…"

N raised an eyebrow. Again?

He caught Touya stealing a few glances at him as they made their way to the city; every time their eyes met he'd turn away just before N could ask him anything. It was frustrating, since he was sure that the boy had something in mind that he wanted but hesitated to say, and that he himself wanted to speak to Touya as well, privately, that is.

"Kyouhei, the new Champion, may want to battle you; Alder-san accidentally let slip the news that if you win their battle, you will remain the current title-holder…" Cilan, seeing that Touya probably preferred not to discuss this, switched back the topic.

"It couldn't have been accident…" Touya looked gloomy; he should dial up Alder-san first thing when his Xtransceiver is fixed.

"But Kyouhei is a nice boy so…"

"I know," Touya stirred his soup absentmindedly, "I've battled him before."

Cilan dropped his spoon. Even N's eyes widened a little – he didn't know that they knew each other.

" – what was the outcome?"

"It was a draw; we didn't get to finish due to some… disruptions halfway through."

"How did you expect it to end?"

"I met him in Nimbasa, he wasn't as skilled then," Touya bit on his spoon, "If we battled now, excluding Reshiram and Zekrom, probably still a draw?"

Cilan's mind was spinning fervently – he should contact Alder-san and the Elite Four and the other gym leaders immediately; Kyouhei reports to the League everyday so that's not a problem, now that Touya is here, what better opportunity to forc-, no, coerce him into a reunion (and battles, of course)? It's been a long time, as a Pokemon Connoisseur, he was curious of Touya's development as a Trainer…

"Touya-kun, are you staying for the night?"

He nodded, "I was intending to visit Cheren tomorrow."

"Great, why don't I go and book the rooms for all of us, so that we can keep our stuff before going to the carnival?" Cilan offered.

Iris was the first to agree, "Yeah! I want to shower before going to the carnival; we'll wait for you here!"

"… Cilan-san," Touya called out as he started towards the Pokemon Centre counter, "You're not thinking of reporting me to the League, are you?"

"Do I look that cunning?"

Touya studied him for a few seconds and shook his head.

Cilan smiled and headed off, slightly alarmed that the boy was sharp enough to think of his intentions, but glad that he wasn't sharp enough to read through him.

N frowned. Cilan _is_ going to contact the League, definitely; but there is something else that caught his attention. "Cheren?"

Touya looked at him, "N-san, you still remember Cheren? I heard that he is the gym leader of Aspertia City now, so I thought I should pay him a visit since I'm here…"

"Oh." They seem to be really close friends, he wondered if they have been in contact for these two years?

"Touya-kun, are you a friend of Cheren-san?" Iris piped out.

Touya nodded, "We knew each other since young; and we started our journey together, with another girl Bianca."

"Bianca?" Ash nearly choked on his food.

He seemed surprised, "You know her as well?"

Iris smirked and giggled together with Axew, "After being knocked into the water several times, it's difficult not to recognise right? Bianca seems to have an affinity towards knocking into Ash every time we meet, and he always ends up soaking wet."

"That sounds so… Bianca."

"I got the keys – what were you guys talking about?" Cilan came back, noticing the face Ash was making.

"Bianca."

Cilan couldn't help but laughed as well, "I see. Here, I got single rooms for both of you, here are the keys." He passed the keys to N and Touya, and turned towards Ash and Iris, "Two of you, come on now."

"Okay!" Ash followed behind Iris, pausing to ask Touya as they headed to the elevator together, "Touya-kun, can we have a battle?"

Touya smiled, he could see the spirit in Ash's eyes – the passion for Pokemon and battles – just like him when he started his own journey, "Sure, but…" His eyes went towards N again, noticing with some surprise that N was just looking on without signs of disapproval or resentment as he shifted his gaze back towards Ash, "… but not today, my Pokemon need a little conditioning before that."

"Sure thing!"

Ash, Iris and Cilan reached their room first. Cilan pointed towards the end of the corridor, "Single rooms are towards the end, and I think I booked neighbouring rooms." He winked at N – he could sense that both of them wanted to speak with each other privately, although N was very discrete, it seemed that N had a stronger urge to speak to Touya.

N replied with a curt smile, "Thanks."

Both of them headed towards their rooms, Touya in 418, and N in 419.

Touya gripped the door knob lightly, "N-san… erm… I… see you later."

N sighed softly, "Touya."

Watching the boy's brilliantly auburn eyes widen as he heard his name, N lifted his hand from the door knob to his own room, only to land it onto the frame of the 418 door, "Could we talk?"

* * *

**And so Chapter 2 ends here :D Please Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Well, I've been busy with examinations at first and then I was immersed in the world of DragonNest and my other fiction inspired by MMORPGs. I guess I simply can't promise regular updates... :S**

**Thank you TUS and krystalanimeheart for your encouraging reviews 3 I'm always glad to see follows and reviews~ **

**I'm giving up on grammar since I'm just writing for leisure and there's no point stressing myself out for that (I'm not bothering about beta-ing either *shrugs*). So if you see any grammar errors please just ignore them, unless they are as huge as the sky ;) **

**All characters' actions and speech are my own interpretations and speculations, the only thing I own is the plot; if any of the description or personality depiction doesn't suit your taste, do not read on. No Flames Please.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Could we talk?"

He could practically see the fluster and bewilderment in those auburn eyes as he asked the question, but as long as it wasn't discomfort, or reluctance, he had a good idea what was going on in the boy's head – probably having a hard time finding a way to express his thoughts.

N couldn't stop a little chuckle from escaping his lips; despite the changes in his appearance, it was the same old Touya that N had first met two years ago.

But this made the boy really hesitant in words: when they met in the past, Touya kept quiet most of the time, only speaking few but impactful words at the end. So he had to take the initiative, N guessed.

"Come on in." He grabbed Touya's wrist and turned towards Room 419, not giving the boy any time to refuse.

After settling down the boy on the edge of the bed, N pulled himself another chair across the room intending for a good face-to-face talk.

"Touya." N paused for a while, thinking how best to put his thoughts into speech, before sighing softly, "For these two years, your dream… I dreamed your dream."

"N-san…?" Touya looked up, surprised.

N simply smiled and continued, "Do you remember? Our battle at the Castle… you said you had a dream – a dream that Pokemon could live alongside humans, and that they do not suffer mistreatment, but share a bond with humans, like friends and siblings. I was cynical towards the idea… because I thought to capture them with Pokeballs, to study and attempt to classify them was just self-gratification.

"But as I was travelling these two years, I realised… your dream was not a dream. It was your truth. Everywhere I went, people and Pokemon were living together harmoniously, humans loved their Pokemon and the Pokemon loved them back. Trainers who battled with their Pokemon celebrated over their victory and cried over their injuries, they grew alongside their Pokemon, they trained together, and when they battled, they were one with their Pokemon."

"The world you envisioned, Touya, it was wonderful," N looked deeply into those auburn orbs, "It became my dream as well… and for that, I want to thank you."

"… there's no need to…" Touya fumbled for the correct words, "Well, I didn't make it come true… it was just…"

N placed a finger to his lips, "Touya. It was you who told me that this was possible. And now, I believe in it."

Touya stared at N for a while, apparently lost for words, and finally gave a little smile, "That's... great, N-san."

"And you have something you wanted to tell me, don't you?" N was so certain, his tone soft yet undeniable.

"Er…" Touya flushed in embarrassment; he wasn't aware that he had all his emotions spelled over his face. "I thought about what you said before… so I left the League, retraced my path in Unova, and aligned my route along the forests and caves… I wanted to know… was it better for Pokemon to live in the wild, without human interference?"

N nodded understandingly, and supposed that Touya had vanished from the contactable world since then.

"Pokemon in the wild was indeed living more naturally and could freely roam around, but I still can't understand… Perhaps my Pokemon could have been better without being on my team, was it that their natural instincts were suppressed without me knowing? Even so… I can't bear to part with them."

Upon hearing his words, N frowned slightly – he didn't intend for Touya to feel at loss because of whatever he said before.

"In the end, Reshiram gave me the wake-up call," Touya let loose a little chortle, "Reshiram told me that he didn't choose me for being stupid – It was the first time I saw Reshiram absolutely fuming."

While Reshiram was a fire- and dragon-type Pokemon, it was a beautiful and sober creature, always calm and mild, very much opposite of what is expected of a fire-type Pokemon, often being rather aggressive and easily excited in nature.

"He told me that I had to live with what I believed in, so I spent the rest of my time in the two years observing wild Pokemon and how people dealt with Pokemon. I changed my training style to fit their wild nature, I helped out with some Trainer schools, getting them to train and learn in the wild… before I decided to come back."

"So what did you intend to do when you came back?"

"I…" Touya stopped mid-sentence, staring at N who was looking at him expectantly. How was he supposed to say that it was to look for the very person sitting right in front of him now!

N could easily guess from his expression that the boy had the exact same intent as him, but decided not to push further, "Are you going back to the League?"

"No," Touya shook his head fervently; he didn't like being the centre of the spotlight. "I was just going to visit… and start another adventure."

"Where to?"

Touya thought for a while, "I haven't decided, but perhaps the other regions might be interesting."

"Oh…" N was immersed in his thoughts for a split second and smiled, "Then would you mind some company?"

"Company? You mean… N-san?" Touya was quite surprised. To see N with Ash and company was out of ordinary, since he was always traveling alone with some Pokemon; and now he meant to travel with him?

N gently smiled, "I don't have a destination in mind yet; and … I actually kind of like you."

He has seemed to understand his feelings towards the Trainer a little; it is beyond that of the friendship-type of "like," something far more complicated and stronger than that… yet upon seeing the blush upon Touya's face as he ended the sentence, it is probably better to delay that expression for a later date – at least until Touya isn't that reserved around him.

That reminds him of the other boy Cheren. The two friends seem to be exceptionally close, so close that they don't feel uncomfortable or apprehensive around each other. They were probably friends that wouldn't mind saying that they love each other – in a brotherly fashion – and that does make him a little envious.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, we are friends!" Touya exclaimed, although his cheeks remained slightly reddened after hearing N's words.

N merely smiled; he had been smiling more than ever before since he met Touya on this journey. Rising from his seat, "I assume you would want to return to your room to clear some things before going to the carnival?"

"Sure," Touya started towards the door, giving N a big smile before closing the door behind him, "I'll see you in a while, N-san."

After the talk with N, Touya felt as though the burden upon his shoulders have been removed, and his emotions came out a lot easier than before, the result being his bright smile leaving N dumbfounded in turn.

* * *

N went down to the counter earlier than the agreed time to gather, finding Touya already at the counter, talking to Nurse Joy with a Xtransceiver in his hand.

"Touya-kun, your Xtransceiver would take quite a while to fix, why don't you take this one with you instead? I'll switch the memory cards so that you get all your contacts ready in the new one," Nurse Joy is as helpful as ever.

"Oh, Okay," Touya looked a little reluctant, but accepted it anyway, "Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"My pleasure. Have a good day!" Nurse Joy kept the broken Xtransceiver away and greeted N, "Good afternoon! Touya-kun, I think your friend is here?"

"Huh?" Touya was busy switching on the new Xtransceiver, before looking up to see the man with tea green hair approaching him, "N-san!"

"You got a new Xtransceiver?"

N came up to get a closer look when the Xtransceiver suddenly rang, only to give Touya a great shock, leaving the Xtransceiver to slip from his fingers, which N caught just in time.

"I haven't been using it for a while…" Touya lowered his head as his actions caught the attention of a few Trainers nearby. Without looking at the name on the screen, he accepted the contact request, receiving a second shock in return.

"T-O-U-Y-A! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! TWO YEARS GONE WITHOUT EVEN A MESSAGE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE? WHERE ARE YOU NOW!" Elesa's voice came booming through the speaker.

"I should have known…" Touya could feel all those gazes full of curiosity boring right through him.

"WHAT?"

"Elesa-san…" Touya was hoping that Elesa could lower her volume.

"DON'T YOU –SAN ME! WE HAVE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU FOR TWO YEARS! AND WHY ARE YOU NOT AT THE LEAGUE RIGHT NOW?"

Her voice instantly caught Cilan's attention, who was just coming down the stairs with Ash and Iris. Taking a few quick steps towards Touya, he took the Xtransceiver out of Touya's hand, earning a thankful gaze from the boy.

"Elesa, calm down."

"WHAT DO YOU MEA- Oh, Cilan? ...Wait a minute, you are with Touya?" Elesa's volume level went down but her anger level seems unchanged.

"Don't get all flared up right now, I've just met him today," Cilan was cool in reply, "Perhaps you would too, if you head down to the carnival in Aspertia..."

"…Meet me at the centre," Elesa hung up immediately after the needed information.

Cilan returned the Xtransceiver with an enormous smile, "Touya-kun, she's really fond of you, you know." Elesa is the only gym leader that could make even the ex-ex-Champion Alder listen to her in obedience, not to mention ex-Champion Touya.

"…Am I supposed to be thrilled to hear that?" Touya strapped the Xtransceiver to his wrist with a sigh.

"Well, she wouldn't be happy if we wandered off to the carnival first," Cilan shrugged, but the wide grin made Touya feel as if he has just been spoofed. "Why don't we go for a little training? Ash said that you wanted to give your Pokemon some conditioning before a battle."

Touya thought for a while before agreeing, "I guess that's fine."

As they were heading for the training grounds next to the Pokemon centre, N stalled to walk beside Touya, "What is it?"

"What is what?" Touya had no idea what N was asking.

"You were looking at me every time you mentioned battle or training," N couldn't help but noticing that.

"Oh," Touya murmured something softly before getting a raised brow from N, "I remembered that N-san didn't fancy the idea of Pokemon battles; it seems fine now but I just wanted to check..."

N gripped Touya's shoulders lightly, "Even if I didn't like battles, I wouldn't mind yours – your Pokemon enjoy it, don't they?"

Touya stared at N for a while, "You seem to have changed, N-san."

"I'm trying to see your dream, your world," N lifted his head to look at the sky, "… so it's probably a change for the better. Don't you think so?"

Touya's lips curved into a delicate smile as he studied N's expression, "I guess so." At least N looks a lot livelier than before, when Ghetsis was controlling his life.

When they came to the training ground, Ash and Iris had already released their Pokemon – some running around excitedly, a few lazing around, and some engaged in a fierce glaring competition.

Cilan released his own Pokemon and turned to Touya, "Touya, which Pokemon are you having now?"

Retrieving his Pokeballs from his belt, he went into his battle mode, full with pride and confidence, "My team has always remained the same."

* * *

**Chapter 3 done!**

**My impression of Touya is that he is more on the quiet side, but much more composed than Ash, probably because he looks older. So it may seem that Touya doesn't speak much, but that's just my take on our protagonist - quiet, reserved, not good with words but may be slightly more talkative (or could have more exclamation marks in his speech) when he is excited or uneasy, and always with a little smile on his face.**

**And I took some of the speech from the game/anime as well... That's why only the plot is mine (´ε｀ )**


	5. Chapter 4

**I still think that Pokemon battle is a key component of any Pokemon stories so... Here it is! I know it's not really the exciting OMG-what-is-going-to-happen kind of battle but in my imagination, it is a thrilling experience~ Oh well, this is as good as I can get for battle scenes |(￣3￣)|**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Serperior, Chandelure, Zebstrika, Mienshao and Swanna were all released from Touya's Pokeballs, well-groomed and ready at attention.

Touya's Pokemon had a composure that made them very distinct from Ash's and Iris' Pokemon, and more similar to that of Cilan's; perhaps it was the difference in training style, or battle experience. His Pokemon stayed close by his side once they were released from their Pokeballs, forming a protective barrier around their Trainer.

Cilan was absolutely intrigued by Touya's Pokemon, rushing up to observe their appearance and the subtle interaction between Pokemon and Trainer, declaring a "Tasting Time."

"And here he goes again…" Iris rolled her eyes as soon as Cilan started his analysis with a wide range of vocabulary that none of them could fully comprehend.

Finally, after individual analysis and a few glares from Touya's Pokemon for being too close for their comfort, Cilan came to a conclusion, "Your Pokemon are indeed a collaboration of well-blended spices dictated by the fickle finger of fate! I can't wait to taste the battles of your Vintages!"

Touya chuckled as he gently stroked his Serperior to ease its tension, whistling softly to stop the agitated stomping of his Zebstrika's hooves. These two were the more impulsive ones on his team, appearing to have tensed up due to Cilan's up-close observation.

N looked around before asking, "Reshiram is not around?"

"Reshiram's coming," Just as Touya replied, a large shadow casted over the training grounds as a figure descended close to where Touya was standing.

_'I was waiting for you,'_ Reshiram nuzzled its Trainer affectionately.

"Reshiram…" Although it wasn't his first time seeing Reshiram, N was still amazed by the aura released by the magnificent creature.

Reshiram looked at him closely, _'I see you have found new ideals, was it not for the truth my chosen one has pursued?'_

"Indeed," N was frank in reply.

_'Protect those ideals and make them your truth too,'_ Reshiram noted gently, _'It's assuring to observe that there is no longer confusion in your eyes; you seem determined, and perhaps… you could bring some influence upon my chosen one.'_

N smiled.

Seeing Ash's eagerness to work out his excitement while being dazzled by the appearance of the Legendary, Touya wanted to reciprocate his passion for battles. Although he'd like to train his Pokemon a little before engaging in battles, there was one Pokemon that he often allowed to wander around at will, and was thus ready for any sort of circumstances. Gazing at Reshiram, he asked softly, "Reshiram, are you up for a battle?"

_'Always.'_

"Ash, perhaps you would like a battle with Reshiram?" Touya made the offer.

"Of course!" Ash was overjoyed, "Charizard!"

Charizard had been eyeing them since Reshiram arrived, by instinct it knew that this was a strong opponent that it'll be dying to battle with, just as it has been with Iris' Dragonite.

"Charizard, is it…" Touya tilted his head as he got a good look at the Charizard, "This must be your long-time companion; he seems to be in top condition."

Turning to Reshiram, he gave his instructions, "Reshiram, you know my protocol, your signature moves are out."

_'As you wish.'_

Cilan volunteered as the referee for their informal battle, while Iris looked on with anticipation since it involved a Legendary dragon-type Pokemon, with N standing beside her.

"Reshiram, take it to the sky," Touya was the first to make a move.

Without any delay, Reshiram took off from the ground, rising at a rapid speed unmatched by any other dragon-type Pokemon.

"Charizard, follow Reshiram!"

Charizard immediately followed in pursuit, closing in the distance between the two Pokemon.

"Flamethrower!"

Touya gave another order almost instantly, "Left!"

Reshiram swayed to the left while rising, effectively dodging the flames coming from behind without taking time to look backwards.

"Charizard, spin while using Flamethrower!"

A fire turbine was created as Charizard rotated in the air, leaving Reshiram nowhere to evade from the flames.

"Dive down!" Reshiram followed Touya's instructions to dive towards the ground, directly through the flames and making a sharp turn upwards, straight towards Charizard.

Seeing that it wasn't practical to dodge from the nearing Pokemon, Ash decided to take the offense side, "Grab Reshiram for a Seismic Toss!"

"Dodge!" Touya's response was immediate.

Reshiram slid to the right as Charizard lunged forward to grab it, continuing to dodge before its Trainer gave the next order. Charizard was getting frustrated at not being able to inflict any damage onto Reshiram at all, its movements getting fast and furious. Even as Ash told Charizard to switch from Seismic Toss to Slash, Reshiram kept on evading the moves as Touya did not give another order.

"Why isn't he doing anything?" Iris was getting anxious – although Ash was her friend, Reshiram was a dragon-type Pokemon, it can't possibly lose the battle!

Cilan was refereeing the battle so N assumed the explanatory role: Touya was watching the two Pokemon in the sky intently, lips tightly pursed – "He's waiting for the timing to break the situation."

As Reshiram steered behind Charizard, Touya saw his chance, "Reshiram, Extrasensory!"

Reshiram's eyes glowed as a beam of psychic waves were released directly onto Charizard's back right on the spine. Seeing that the attack hit the right spot, causing Charizard to flinch, Touya added a follow-up, "Gain height!"

Turning around sharply, Reshiram flew upwards, increasing the distance between itself and Charizard; as Charizard tried to catch up after recovering from the flinching, there was still fair distance between the two.

Before Charizard could get close enough for Ash to order an attack, Touya striked first. "Turn around for Strength!"

Reshiram easily took a bend downwards, slamming down extremely hard onto Charizard, which was totally unprepared to counter, bringing it all the way down together as Reshiram continued its dive downwards.

"Charizard, try to get away!"

Despite Ash's call to break away, Charizard wasn't able to put up a struggle as it experienced another flinch after being slugged by Strength. Touya watched as they neared, giving the last command as they were close to making contact with the ground, "…Halt."

Reshiram grabbed Charizard by its arms and slowed the downwards motion, saving it from crashing down and landed steadily on the ground.

"That's enough for now, Touya-kun is the winner!" Cilan declared it the end of the battle, since it was merely an informal and friendly battle.

"Good job, Reshiram," Touya greeted his Legendary with gentle strokes caressing its back.

"You're really strong!" Ash was overjoyed by the experience.

"You're not bad yourself either," Touya patted Charizard's shoulders, "Your Charizard has fortitude."

Iris was a little disappointed, Reshiram didn't use any dragon-type moves, and neither did it use Fusion Flare, the signature move the Legendary was so well known for, just as Fusion Bolt is for Zekrom.

"It wouldn't be nice to have these destructive moves in a normal training ground that isn't well-protected as Pokemon Gyms or League Battlefields," Touya explained, "And it wouldn't be fair either." If the opponent was Reshiram's counterpart or another Legendary/pseudo-Legendary, Fusion Flare and Blue Flare would probably be a fundamental choice.

"But you could have ended it when Charizard flinched, why not?" Iris was curious.

"Strength wasn't strong enough to take down Charizard as an attack itself, and it was too close for Dragon Pulse," Touya had many calculations and moderations going around in his mind during the battle.

"I see, the height was to add force from acceleration and gravity?" Cilan nodded his head in amazement, he had never seen a Pokemon being able to maneuver _that_ well in flight, "I'm astounded, Touya-kun, your battling skills made a great leap since we last battled."

Touya face-palmed, "Striaton was the first gym, Cilan-san…"

N was impressed by the battle between Reshiram and Charizard: unlike the clash of power and strength between Charizard and Dragonite, it was a graceful and steady approach, with few attacks but each one hitting dead on at the perfect timing. And both Pokemon had little damage, even Charizard which was rendered helpless after being hit by Strength was almost unscathed, since it was mainly a flinch caused by an intricate play of physical factors.

"Could we battle again later?" Ash was getting more and more enthusiastic about this.

Touya smiled and agreed, "But this time you'll really need to wait while we shape up a bit."

"Sure!"

Ash and Iris went back to their usual mode of friendly duelling, with Cilan acting as the moderator; while Touya started his training with his Pokemon.

Sending off his Zebstrika and Mienshao for a jog to warm up, and Swanna for a flight to stretch its wings; Touya turned to Chandelure and Serperior, "Shinoba, we'll start with your Cut."

Serperior slithered a few steps away from its Trainer, preparing for its training.

"Hinomi, let's spin around and send Shinoba some targets." Touya gave the orders to Chandelure.

Chandelure tinkled merrily and started spinning around, firing Shadow Balls at all directions, carefully avoiding its trainer and the direction in which Serperior was at, forcing Serperior to leap up and lunge at the Shadow Balls, flinging its tail and slicing through before it exploded.

The Shadow Balls were made small, creating low-damage but high-speed targets that allowed Serperior to go into a Cutting frenzy without being damaged by the attacks, partly also because it managed to slice through the targets and move on to the next before the energy was released.

N stood beside Reshiram, which was lying down and watching Touya tenderly from a short distance away.

"You are not joining the training?"

Reshiram's reply came cool, _'He prefers to have separate training sessions with me.'_

"Why so?"

_'His reasons I do not know,'_ Reshiram continued watching, _'But it does not matter.'_

N chuckled, "Such indulgency, Reshiram. You really like Touya, don't you?"

Reshiram was silent for a while before speaking again _'Do_ _you not?' _ It knew that its chosen one meant something for N - it had heard many things from Zekrom before it left N.

N did not reply, but his gaze fixated upon Touya's figure.

_'He is special,' _Reshiram followed his gaze, _'Even as he wavered on issue on relationship between humans and Pokemon, his beliefs were strong – that was why he struggled. He loved his Pokemon, he believed in harmonious interaction between humans and Pokemon; but he did not believe in himself.'_

"He said that it was the first time seeing you get frustrated over something," N stated matter-of-factly.

_'It was excruciating to see him so distressed,'_ Reshiram's tone lowered, _'He should understand that he meant more than a just a Trainer to us.'_

"Indeed," N could kind of understand why Touya's Pokemon tended to stick close to him – perhaps it was their expression of protection as well as possession.

Reshiram looked at him gently, _'And you have the potential to change that.'_

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 4! Please Read and Review :D**


End file.
